


Solo Conmigo

by GiselleST



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleST/pseuds/GiselleST
Summary: Basada en una novela de Catherine Coulter, les presento:Una historia de amor y pasión."Solo Conmigo"Anthony Edward Stark, alfa de alta alcurnia y millonario seductor que podría tener a cualquier mujer u hombre que quisiera, cae rendido ante Steve Grand Rogers, quién estando atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor solo conoció una vida de verguenza, humillación y desgracias.Y creyendo ingenuamente que la muerte de su esposo sería su libertad, la vida le demuestra que ser un omega viudo sería la continuación de su sentencia.Mientras que el amor y ardorosa pasión de Anthony podría ser su salvación...





	1. PRÓLOGO

En la sociedad actual existen tres clases, alfa, beta y omega. Entre estos tres algunos son mucho más suertudos que otros, algunos son más deseados y otros son más respetados.

Los alfas son lo mejor de lo mejor, dominantes y con gran capacidad de liderazgo, hechos para el poder y ser exitosos. La vida les regalaba cierta posición por el mero hecho de ser un alfa, porque eran de lo más importante, biológicamente lo más perfecto. Obviamente libres de elegir a quien deseen para compartir su vida.   
Y su única “desventaja” es que están obligados a cumplir con servicio militar por algunos años, esto para aprender a combatir, aprender a controlar sus instintos lo mejor posible y tener lo necesario para proteger a su pareja e hijos. 

¿Y los betas? Casi humanos comunes, que podían elegir si servir al ejército y también con quién emparejarse.

Esto nos deja con los omegas, y yo, yo los conozco muy bien.  
Soy uno de ellos, de esos que solo sirven para tener los hijos de un gran alfa, que deben ser controlados y estar siempre por debajo de estos. Con un lugar ya definido en la casa cuidando a los hijos, satisfaciendo a su alfa en lo que lo necesite, simplemente a su disposición. Claramente siendo satisfechos en los malditos celos en los que perdemos la razón y no somos más que una masa húmeda y excitada de calor.   
La única manera de no estar al nivel de una ramera para ellos es ser un omega nacido en cuna de oro, de esa manera tú posición te aseguraba cierta comodidad y libertad de elegir a tu futuro alfa o beta.

Pero esta no fue mi situación, yo vengo de una familia de clase media-baja, con una madre omega que trabajó día y noche por darme todo lo que necesitara para vivir, dándome tanto amor y esperanzas de un futuro mejor que le creí por un largo tiempo. Mientras mi padre, un violento alfa, se avergonzó de mi desde el momento en que supo que su esposa llevaba a un omega en su vientre, que despreciaba a mi madre, y hoy me pregunto porque me sorprendió lo que hizo si no es más que uno de esos que cree que puede controlar todo solo por ser el dominante.

Aunque hace mucho tiempo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a dos alfas amables, creo que son los únicos en el mundo, ya que jamás pude ver a otro.   
El primero, mi mejor amigo Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes, un capitán de la armada que creció justo al lado de mi casa. Siempre me cuidó, respetó y la única manera en la que abusó de su posición fue para protegerme de los maltratos de los otros chicos. A veces hubiera querido que el amor surgiera entre nosotros, así nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero eso no ocurrió y lo que es peor, como alfa entró a la armada a muy temprana edad y no pudo estar a mi lado. 

Entonces llegó el… un alfa único y especial. El joven más amable, alegre e inteligente que tuve el gusto de conocer, por el cual mi corazón se agitaba, del único que secretamente desee su marca y sentí que podría estar a su lado por siempre. Pero era mayor que yo, así que mientras apenas era un mocoso de 15 años, Anthony tenía 26, todo un futuro prometedor al frente de Industrias Stark y otra vez me quedé solo.  
Él también se fue... Tony, como me pidió que lo llamara alguna vez mientras tomaba mi mano pero tocando mi alma, se fue lejos para cumplir con su responsabilidad como alfa. Teniendo tal posición social, pudo y tomó la decisión de entrar al ejército unos años más tarde en lo que tomaba el mando de su empresa. Aún recuerdo la triste despedida y su promesa de regresar sano y salvo mientras me pedía que le escribirse. Y a pesar de que nunca le dije lo que sentía, yo lo esperaría, ya que para su vuelta sería un adulto y tendría el valor para confesarme.

Más eso nunca ocurrió. 

Solo pasó un año antes de que el terror comenzara y mi vida se acabara, para que nada tuviera el mismo valor a mis ojos, y para que el joven omega enamorado de ese increíble alfa se perdiera. El matrimonio arreglado por mi padre dio fin a todos mis deseos y a la espera.

Tony regresaría, pero yo... aún me pregunto dónde fui.


	2. 6 AÑOS ATRÁS: Parte 1

Cuando había vuelto a la casa por seis meses a pedido de su madre lo tomó como una oportunidad de descansar después de la larga temporada de trabajo que había comenzado desde que tomó el mando de dos de las tantas sedes de Industrias Stark, y porque probablemente este sería el último descanso antes de enlistarse en el ejército.   
Aún a pesar de que su padre se empeñara en boicotear sus bien merecidas vacaciones, se propuso pasarla muy bien en este tiempo. Aunque su vida antes de regresar a la casa cerca del lago de sus padres no era mala, considerando todas las bellezas omegas deleitantes y algún que otro beta que se llevó a la cama -porque claramente como alfa tenía sus necesidades-, pensó que lo mejor sería pasar los próximos meses disfrutando de la tranquilidad que solo uno de sus hobbies podía traerle.  
  
Así que montando a su enorme yegua negra, Friday, dejó que este corriera libremente por el extenso bosque que rodeaba todo el dominio de las tierras Stark. Amaba la tecnología, crear, inventar y todo eso, pero la sensación de sentir la potencia de tal animal en el cuerpo, su peso y su respiración era completamente diferente. Mientras pasaba por entre árboles, esquivando pozos y adentrándose cada vez más en la verde densidad pudo ver la corriente del río cristalino aproximarse, así que dirigió la yegua hacia él, sintiendo la fresca fragancia del lugar.   
Al llegar cerca de este desmontó con agilidad y amarrando a su bello animal se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles que forraban la vista del lugar. Siempre había sido un hombre de ciudad, después de todo se crio entre tecnología y altas torres, pero el encanto de estos bosques con aire limpio, brisa armoniosa y colores exóticos era algo que tenía su propio encanto natural.   
  
En algún punto ese lugar logró relajarlo lo suficiente para que cerrara los ojos y dejara que la tranquilidad lo envolviera por un momento, hasta que un sutil aroma se filtró por sobre todos los demás, fresco y suave, una mezcla de menta, flores y canela. Aspiró profundo antes de ~~que~~ escuchar a Friday relinchar ante un ruido en los arbustos que lo hizo enfocar la mirada en el lugar del que provenían, justo para ver salir de entre la maleza a un perro seguido de un joven rubio y delgado, que reía ante las travesuras del can que saltaba a su alrededor.   
Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una galleta antes de decir con una voz dulce y melodiosa “sentado Dodge”, por supuesto que el perro obedeció y recibió su premio gustoso, y entonces el rubio levantó la cabeza dejando ver el cielo que vivía en sus ojos, limpios, puros y del tono celeste más increíble. Estos estaban rodeados por el rostro aún poco anguloso del muchacho, la piel estaba tersa y blanca con un muy ligero y apenas perceptible tono rosa en sus pómulos por el otoño fresco en el que se encontraban. La única manera de notar ese rosa era mirarlo con excesivo detalle y singular observación. Pero entonces el recorrido llegó a sus labios, carnosos, rojizos, llenos y perfectos, en ese momento el deseo de aunque sea rozarlos se apodero de él como un oscuro anhelo que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser, robándole el aire por unos momentos.  


\----

  
El muchacho de hebras doradas observó lentamente el paisaje que se presentó ante él, unos momentos atrás, mientras paseaba con Dodge, había sentido un aroma picante que recorría el lugar y sin proponérselo realmente, caminó hacia el lugar del que provenía. Nunca esperó encontrarse con un hombre que lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del río, con sus ojos salvajes de un color entre miel y chocolate, enormes y rodeados por largas y tupidas pestañas azabaches que combinaban con su pelo oscuro y alborotado. Bajando hacia la respingada y bonita nariz estaban sus labios finos y sensuales, que comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa enorme y perfecta, dejando ver hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, todo esto en un rostro ligeramente bronceado y impecablemente afeitado.  
El hombre se levantó lentamente sin perder de vista al esbelto rubio, mostrando su cuerpo alto, delgado y musculoso; el pecho cubierto por una camisa azul oscuro que llevaba remangadas las mangas dejando ver los brazos que se notaban trabajados, y piernas torneadas que eran ajustadas por un jean gastado que terminaban en zapatos marrones.   


\-----  


\- Buenos días, ¿cómo está? Usted debe ser un miembro de la familia Stark, el hijo ¿verdad? Lo asumo porque escuche que estaba de vuelta el famoso miembro de dicha familia, y usted tiene apariencia de famoso. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Steve Grand Rogers y espero que me disculpe por haber irrumpido en sus tierras, es que este río hermoso y tranquilo.  
  
Mientras escuchaba tal discurso con suma atención no perdió de vista el movimiento de los maravillosos labios.  
  
\- Está en lo cierto, por favor acérquese – dijo al joven mientras sacudía un poco sus pantalones.   
  
El rubio asintió sonriente antes de llamar a su perro y cruzar por las rocas y piedras que creaban un puente en el lado izquierdo de la corriente, entre suaves saltitos evitando mojarse. Al llegar al otro lado caminó hasta posarse frente al hombre que lo esperaba ansioso.   
  
\- Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark – se presentó mientras ofrecía su mano.   
  
\- Es un placer – y tomó la mano para un apretón que le hizo recorrer un gustoso escalofrío por la espalda.   
  
\- ¿Le apetece hablar conmigo un rato? Me gradaría un poco de compañía agradable en este día.   
  
\- Por supuesto – sonrió nuevamente antes de acariciarle la cabeza a su perro, que no se había separado de su lado desde que cruzaron, y este volvió a su estado de felicidad para ir jugar en el agua, mientras Steve buscaba un lugar junto al árbol.   
  
Tony se había cruzado y estado con más de un hombre y mujer perfectamente formados y sensuales, pero este chiquillo tenía algo diferente, era un omega completamente diferente. Entonces sintió algo cambiar en lo más profundo de su ser, y su parte alfa comenzó a pedirlo.   
Sabía que lo miraba, sabía que lo hacía fijamente y sin nada de disimulo, pero no podía evitarlo. Notó que era joven, muy joven, demasiado, pero le atraía y no en un sentido paternal. Lo deseaba, era simple.   
Demonios, ¿es que habría estado demasiado tiempo sin una pareja? Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar las ideas, es que se sentía como uno de esos idiotas en las películas que se enamoran nada más conocer una mujer. Bien, esto asustaba un poco.   
  
Evitando mirarlo en lo que intentaba calmarse, porque a veces no confiaba en sí mismo, se sentó a su lado y suspiró antes de regresar la mirada a él. Esos ojazos lo miraban fijamente y eso fue suficiente para decidir que prefería esos pozos azules a cualquier otra vista.   
  
\- Friday es hermosa – le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la yegua que pastaba tranquilamente.  
  
\- ¿Conoces a mi yegua? – Preguntó, mirándola también.  
  
\- Claro, mi madre, Sarah, ha trabajado para su madre en repetidas ocasiones y he podido visitar su hogar. Jarvis me ha permitido montarla varias veces, aunque nunca sin su supervisión ya que dijo que era muy joven aún. Es sencillamente majestuosa.   
  
\- Ya recordé a tu madre, muy dulce. Y concuerdo con eso último, ¿qué edad tienes?  
  
Por un momento Steve inclinó la cabeza y Tony lo miró a los ojos, y fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la partida. Tragó saliva de manera compulsiva y agradeció a todos los dioses porque el fuera tan joven y visiblemente inocente, para darse cuenta del evidente embobamiento que sufría.   
  
\- Quince años, señor Stark. ¿Y usted?  
  
\- Veintiséis.   
  
\- Esos son once años, no es una diferencia tan importante.   
  
\- No, en el futuro no, pero ahora mismo es una diferencia abismal… - se interrumpió abruptamente, asombrado de sus propias palabras. Tenía que parar.   
  
\- Reconozco que usted es muy joven para ser todo lo que es – elevando la manos enumeró -: famoso ingeniero, el primer creador de energía limpia auto-sustentable... y distintas tecnologías que no alcanzaría a terminar de nombrar.   
  
\- Soy solo un hombre Steve, alfa, pero hombre al fin. Por favor tutéame y llámame Anthony –. Le sonrío sencillamente encantador.  
  
\- Eso no tiene lógica. Eres mayor, y un alfa. ¿Regresarás a la ciudad?  
  
\- Estoy tomándome unas vacaciones antes de entrar a servir al ejército. Me había tomado varios años para terminar todos los estudios de mi interés, completar proyectos, trabajos y aprender el negocio de la empresarial. Así que al finalizar este año me iré.   
  
\- Me agrada el ejército. Aunque sé que mi condición de omega no me permitiría enlistarme, pero lo haría si pudiera.   
  
\- Nunca había oído a un omega decir algo así, es extraño, eso me. Tus ojos son hermosos, disculpa el atrevimiento, pero tenía que decirlo. Tienen un color diferente.  
  
\- Mira – se había sonrojado por el halago –, mi madre dice que son de un azul cobalto.   
  
\- Tiene razón.   
  
\- De todos modos es azul, por mucho que lo adornes. Hay que afrontar las cosas, ¿no te parece?  
  
Tony comenzó a decir que si, que estaba de acuerdo en todo, pero era la mentira más grande de su vida, porque de un modo totalmente consciente se estaba negando a afrontar la embriaguez súbita y abrumadora con un omega de 15 años. ¿Sería por los hermosos ojos limpios y profundos? ¿Era causa del aroma atrayente y dulce? Dios, se estaba precipitando rápidamente hacia la imbecilidad. No quería enamorarse de ningún hombre o mujer. Y este no era un hombre, era un muchacho.   
Además, nunca había amado a nadie.   
No quería comenzar ahora. Aunque no parecía haber muchas opciones.    
  
\- No, no estoy de acuerdo.   
  
\- Disculpe señor… discúlpame Anthony – se corrigió -, ¿qué es lo que usted no acepta? Olvidé mi pregunta y estuviste en silencio mucho tiempo.   
  
\- Yo tampoco lo recuerdo. Eres vecino de la familia Barnes ¿verdad?  
  
\- Si, su hijo, Bucky es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.  
  
La primer punzada de celos que sintió en su vida fue hablando con ese muchachito sentados frente al río.   
  
\- ¿Ya está en el ejército? Mi padre conoce al suyo.   
  
\- Si, a principios de año ingresó. Lo echo de menos.   
  
\- Regresará antes de que lo esperes. ¿Él te gusta?  
  
\- No, solo somos amigos. Además está enamorado. – Respondía mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje que le inspiraba tranquilidad, o quizás se debía al aroma del alfa que era capaz de relajarlo hasta puntos insospechados.  
  
\- Comprendo.  
  
\- ¿Por qué me miras fijamente? – preguntó Steve, volviendo la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban desbordados de alegría y burla –, es por mi nariz, ¿verdad? Cuando tenía siete años mi padre me dijo que no debía tener pretensiones de belleza. Es la nariz de la familia de mi madre.   
  
\- Es una nariz perfecta. Su padre está completamente equivocado.   
  
\- ¡Ah! Eres un hombre muy amable, mayor y alfa. Ya debo irme o mi madre se preocupará. Soy hijo único y se preocupa demasiado.   
  
\- ¿Puedo ir a verte en tu casa? – ese era el, directo y sin frenos.   
  
\- ¿Conoces a mi padre? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.   
  
\- No, nunca tuve el gusto.   
  
\- Entonces es mejor que no vengas. Puedo ir a visitarte si quieres. – Comenzó a caminar con Anthony a su lado, eso se sentía correcto. Se detuvieron justo junto al cruce del río, si bien bajar era fácil, subir se complicaba un poco. Dodge estaba esperándolo del otro lado.   
  
\- Estaré esperándote, entonces. – Le ayudó a subir la roca tomándolo de la cintura. Necesitaba tocarlo. Tenía la cintura muy pequeña, bueno, como el resto de su cuerpo. Pensó que quizás si lo tocaba tomaría conciencia de que apenas era un niño, líneas rectas, todo ángulos y huesos. Pero aun así le hormiguearon las manos. Se quedó inmóvil, embobado, mirándolo fijamente.   
Steve se volvió para verlo a los ojos por un momento, y con un gesto alegre se despidió de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco el haberse tomado las molestias de leer y espero que les guste como va esta historia.  
> Sin más, espero tener pronto el próximo capi.  
> Disfruté muchísimo escribir el encuentro, tiene un significado especial para mi.   
> Y quisiera leer sus opiniones y sentimientos con este capítulo y que creen que pasará ahora.
> 
> Les dejo un beso enorme y nos estamos leyendo. Besitos


	3. 6 AÑOS ATRÁS: Parte 2

La vez siguiente que Tony vio a Steve fue una semana después, durante un café en la mansión Stark. Éste escuchaba obediente a su madre.   
  
  
 - ¡Oh, sí, ese maldito testamento! Te juro Steve, que en mi vida sentí tanta indignación como cuando mi hermano no le dio el mando de la empresa a su hijo Loki. Es el más apto para un puesto como ese. - expresó irritada María.  
  
  


\- Pero María – dijo Steve siendo razonable –, Loki no podría ser el CEO de la empresa. Lamentablemente, no se valora demasiado a los omegas.

 

\- No concuerdo – habló Tony, que pensaba que Steve tenía más valor para el alfa CEO de Industrias Stark, o sea él, que cualquier otro ser humano.

 

\- Hasta quiso que trabaje para Tony – mientras se encogía de hombros descarada.

 

\- María, Anthony será un jefe excelente. El nunca presionará en el trabajo para lastimar a su sobrino, ¿verdad? - dirigió la mirada al alfa. 

 

\- De ninguna manera – dijo Tony –. Mamá, soy el más generoso de los alfas. – Otra vez miró a Steve, intentaba llevar el enamoramiento y atracción con cierta delicadeza. El llevaba un pantalón negro, remera de manga larga y zapatillas blancas, la vestimenta propia de un escolar. Pero los labios... Tony tragó saliva. El calor del café los había dejado excesivamente rojos y haciéndolos parecer recién besados. Ese día él había rogado que lo vería, cuando Steve viniera de visita, como tenía que verlo, un omega hermoso que aún pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela, un omega delicioso y nada más. Pero cuando entró a la sala experimentó el mismo sentimiento abrumador que el día en que su alfa despertó, o quizás peor. Maldición, ni siquiera estaba totalmente desarrollado. Era, por mucho, demasiado inocente y crédulo para un alfa adulto. Maldijo por lo bajo contra la taza de café.

 

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Anthony? – preguntó Steve.

 

\- Sin duda, mi querido Tony desea todos los omegas que pueda trabajando para el –. Mostrando una expresión sagaz – Después de todo, mi hijo es un alfa.

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Steve, con esos inocentes ojos azules llenos tan malignos y fríos como el de un experimentado omega protegiendo a su alfa –. Debemos asegurarnos de que tenga su debido respeto. Casualmente, Rhodes me decía que...

 

\- ¿Tú conoces a mi Rhody? – Tony lo miro sorprendido. Rhod no era exactamente vergonzoso, pero evitaba hablar con omegas, estos lo ponían un poco nervioso y no podía evitar que se notara. Era el amigo más fiel que podría tener, y su inteligencia los había salvado a ambos en más de una ocasión.

 

\- Claro, – asintió Steve –, él estaba hablando con Jarvis y yo me presenté. Rhodes me ha asegurado que cuida de usted tanto como puede y de la mejor manera posible. Pero usted es una persona demasiado complicada e inquieta.

  
María rio escandalosa.  
  
  


\- ¡No sabes hasta donde llega lo que dices Steve! Rhodes me contó de esa omega con quién se enredó Tony mientras estaba en la ciudad...

 

\- Suficiente, mamá – dijo Tony demandante.

 

\- Ya ves – decía Steve –, no dejas que María se enorgullezca de su gran hijo alfa y presuma de sus grandes logros con omegas.

 

\- No creo que se sienta orgullosa - acotaba Tony.

 

\- Tu madre es muy bondadosa –. Miró a María, quién agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y sonrisa delicada. Parecía que Steve controlaba la conversación, y siendo tan joven.

 

\- Jarvis, quiero más café por favor – Tony se preguntó qué pensaría Rhody de este omega.

 

\- Tony, ¿no te gustaría quedarte? - se notó un poquito de nostalgia en las palabras de Steve. 

 

El negó con un gesto.

 

\- No, es lo que me toca como alfa. Además pasar por el ejército ayuda a conocer mejor esa parte de mí – le respondió a Steve resignado.

 

\- Yo tampoco querría faltar – dijo Steve, y en sus ojos había una expresión firme –. Ojalá fuera alfa.

 

\- Como omega estás perfecto. - decía Tony

 

\- Si no fueras alfa, tu primo Aldrich haría lo que fuera por rebajarte – opinó María con desprecio.

 

\- Ese idiota se cree la gran cosa. ¿Ya le dieron algún cargo en la empresa de su padre?

 

\- Howard me decía que casi la funde cuando el padre lo dejó cargo por una semana para irse de vacaciones – contaba ella. 

 

Tony la miró por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas que hicieron a sacudir el corazón del omega que tenía los ojos fijos en esa risa.

 

\- ¿Fundirla? –. Eso es demasiado. Se atragantó con el café y al instante siguiente sintió las manos de Steve que le daban golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando pasó el ahogo, respiró de cerca el aroma del omega y sintió el deseo de romperle la ropa, ponerlo sobre la mesa, acomodarse entre sus piernas, acercase a su cuello y dejar su...

 

\- Anthony, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó rápidamente Steve. 

 

\- Si, siéntate, Steve. Cada tanto Killian viene a molestar por aquí.

 

\- Parece una persona desagradable – opinó Rogers.

  
  


 - Y lo es. Bien, Steve, ¿quieres montar a Friday? - nada deseaba más que estar con ese omega. 

 

Tony jamás olvidaría esa tarde. Fue el día en que Anthony Edward Stark eligió a su pareja, el día en que se enamoró por primera y única vez en su vida. Del modo más inapropiado, con impotencia y el dolor de su alfa por no poder reclamarlo.

Y decidió que debería ingresar antes al ejército.   
  
\---  
  
  


Dos días después vio por última vez a Steve Rogers. Lo visitó en su casa para despedirse. Él tenía los ojos de su madre, limpios, seguros y vivos. Ella lo había mirado con una sonrisa que le hacía pensar que quizás ya sabía de sus sentimientos.

 

\- No me olvides – dijo el alfa, en un pedido que sonaba a orden. 

 

\- ¿Cómo podría? –. Tony vio la tristeza en sus ojos y escucho la voz quebrarse –. Pero tú si me olvidaras. Soy solo un niño tonto y tú un alfa que...

 

\- De ninguna manera tonto. Por algunos años no regresaré. Pero cuando vuelva vendré a visitarte, si lo deseas.

 

El joven le sonrió dulce y apoyó una mano en su amplio pecho.

 

\- Esperaré ese momento. Pero dudo que tengas tiempo para mí, muchos omegas estarán interesados en ti a tu regreso, buscando emparejarse e intentando llamar tu atención. Prometo que estaré con ellos, en primer lugar, si eso te complace.

 

\- Si, me complace mucho más de lo que puedo expresar –. Tomó la mano de Steve apretándola contra su pecho. Por un momento vio al padre del muchacho mirarlo desde la casa con el entrecejo fruncido. Quizás porque notaba el evidente embobamiento por su hijo tan joven e inocente o porque lo estaba cuidando.

 

\- Escríbeme Steve. 

 

\- Lo juro.

 

\- Y solo llámame Tony, ¿sí? Las personas cercanas y queridas por mi deben hacerlo. – Sonrió.

 

\- Si... Tony –. Su corazón se aceleró y su omega se revolvió ante las palabras.

 

_Tony se despidió..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! acá estamos otra vez. Ojalá que le haya gustado. Este es el ultimo capítulo de "6 años atrás" ya vamos a ir adelantándonos. 
> 
> Tengo una pregunta: ¿Quieren que aclare con una guía como se va a manejar el omegaverse en esta historia o prefieren quedarse con lo que se va a ir explicando?
> 
> Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, haciéndome saber si les gustó este capi y si esperaban que Tony se vaya antes jeje. 
> 
> Un beso enorme!! Nos leemos.


	4. VENDIDO - 5 años después

Él sabía que podía controlarlo. Oh, sí, ciertamente podía. El omega ya sabía que no podía contar con que tendría lo más mínimo de su codicioso padre. Y el beta, Sam, el encargado de atenderlo –a quién él doblegaba con facilidad- había sido estúpido en no darse cuenta antes de que lo ayudó a escapar; en el futuro se limitaría a recordarle que podía deshacerse de él cuándo le diera la gana. Oh, si, ahora Steve haría exactamente lo que le ordenase.  
  
Lo miró y sonrió. A él le agradaban esos cabellos rubios, ahora despeinados y brillosos. Estaba desnudo, de rodillas, con los brazos apretados contra el cuerpo y la cabeza inclinada. Seguía agitado, jadeando y temblando al recordar el cinturón de cuero.  
  
\- Has sido muy malo, muchacho – dijo él, y rozó superficialmente el hombro hasta llegar a uno de las marcas rojas, latentes y recientes, pero el no dijo nada, tampoco se movió. Y eso al alfa lo complació. El chico había intentado luchar, huir de el muchísimas veces. Pero ahora solo permanecía donde le ordenasen el tiempo que lo hicieran.  
  
\- Nunca volverás a irte – continuó – Steve, me desagradó lo que hiciste. Has avergonzado a tu padre, cuando huiste y fuiste a contarle mentiras.  
El omega seguía sin hablar.  
\- No, no tendrías que haberlo hecho – agregó, un rato después. Estampó el cinturón cerca de la cadera. Él era esbelto, tenía un cuerpo alto y musculoso. Pero ahora lo veía muy delgado y eso no le agradaba. No le agradaba notar sus costillas, quería que sus omegas tuvieran carne en los huesos -. ¿Cómo quieres que te embarace si pareces un vago huesudo?  
No pronunció palabra.  
El frunció el entrecejo.  
\- ¡Mírame, maldito inútil! Estoy cansado de hablar con tu nuca.  
  
Observó que se le endurecía el cuerpo, levantaba la cabeza y se apartaba unos mechones de la cara. Aunque tenía claros defectos como omega, aún lo atraía. Esos hermosos ojos, azul como el cielo que presenció una vez en las Islas Lacadivas, era un viajero experimentado. Sí, esos ojos lo habían atraído. Generalmente lo miraban con temor, eso era agradable.  
  
\- Mírame Steve, corta esa estupidez –. Algunas veces el muchacho conseguía ocultar el miedo que le tenía y lo miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos en realidad estaban más allá, mucho más allá, más lejos, perdidos. Eso lo enfurecía.  
  
Miró sus ojos. En ellos no había nada, no vio nada, vacío absoluto en la mirada azul. Ni odio, ni miedo. Prefería que el omega le temiese, pero ya no había porque castigarlo, estaba seguro de que comprendió lo que sería para él y lo que seguiría siendo si el así lo deseaba.  
  
\- Ya has sido castigado por tu pecado. – Le sonrió –. Te autorizo para hablar, Steve. Quiero que me digas todo lo que le dijiste a tu padre, de lo contrario voy a darte una paliza en la sabrosa carne de tus nalgas. Mierda, esta vez apenas te marqué. Creo que soy bondadoso. Hablarás Steve, y dirás toda la verdad o traeré a ese beta para que sienta la caricia del cinturón en su espalda.  
\-------  
Steve le creía. Estaba cansado, agotado desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya no daba más. Pero el ardor de los golpes y pulsaciones de dolor que sentía en la espalda, cintura, caderas y muslos, le demostraban que aún estaba vivo. Eso era todo – respiraba, estaba vivo, oía, veía. Y deseaba poder seguir sintiendo, tener razones para reír… al menos en su interior.  
  
\- Me lastimaste demasiado y no podía seguir resistiendo – dijo con voz pausada y palabras calculadas, para que el no pudiera acusarlo de tener mala actitud y volver a golpearlo.  
  
\- ¿Qué esperabas? Te enseñe a excitar a tu alfa, pero confundiste mis órdenes. ¿Esperas que te felicite por dejarme insatisfecho? – Dijo el irritado –, continúa.  
  
Steve lo vio sentarse, acariciar el cinturón en sus manos y sintió deseos de relajar aunque sea un poco los adoloridos músculos. Se preguntó vagamente porque querría que le contara el encuentro con su padre. Y cuando lo entendió de repente, deseó reír a carcajadas de su propia ingenuidad, era un idiota. El alfa solo quería pavearse frente a él, obligarlo a decir cuan poderoso era.  
  
\---  
  
_\- No puedo soportarlo más – le decía Steve a Sam que aplicaba una toalla húmeda y tibia en los moretones de su espalda._  
  
_\- Estos castigos no van a durar mucho más – dijo Sam –, no te muevas._  
  
_\- Lo odio. No aguanto más._  
  
_\- Entonces tu y yo saldremos apenas puedas caminar – concedió el beta._  
  
_\- Sam, quiero irme ahora. – Steve se volvió sin hacer caso al dolor de la espalda y lo miró a la cara._  
  
_\- No, aún no. Tenemos que esperar a la noche, que se duerma. Después, nos marchamos. Pero ahora acuéstate para que te pueda poner la crema y no queden marcas._  
  
_\- ¿Marcas? Ya estoy marcado y a él le agrada ver las cicatrices que ha dejado en mí. – Se recostó otra vez. Estaba desnudo. Recordó un instante al joven omega que había sido antes y el odio hacía ese chico lo recorrió; tan ingenuo, tan inocente y tan tonto. Le pareció que había estado desnudo y que lo habían golpeado desde el momento en que Joseph, su propio padre, lo obligó a casarse con Johann Schmidt, un alfa. Y las otras cosas… Tuvo nauseas, pero su estómago estaba vacío. Si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar terminaría por rendirse y simplemente cumplir todas las exigencias sexuales a las que quisiera forzarlo._  
  
_Sam le ayudó a preparar una maleta pequeña, solo lo necesario. Salieron sigilosamente de la mansión a la media noche, se alejaron una calle y se montaron a un taxi. Los movimientos hacían que Steve contuviera los quejidos por el dolor que recorría su espalda._  
 _Llegaron a su antigua casa, donde fue su verdadero hogar. No había visto esa casa en cinco largos años. Cerró los ojos y pidió a su mamá en el cielo solo una cosa: que su padre lo ayudara, que lo protegiera._  
  
_El mayordomo que su padre contrató luego de entregarlo le abrió de mala gana y preguntó que hacían ahí._  
  
_\- Llama a mi padre, por favor – dijo Steve._  
  
_\- Está durmiendo – respondió el viejo._  
  
_\- Llámalo de todas maneras._  
  
_Joseph, enojado, se reunió con su hijo en él lo que había sido la sala que Sarah llenó de libros que amaba. Ahora todo polvoriento y descuidado, su padre despreciaba todas esas porquerías._  
  
_\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó en un tonó que provocaba la rigidez en la espalda de Steve - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Estamos a mitad de la noche. Y vaya, vaya, mi querido Johann no está aquí._  
  
_El omega se apuró a hablar._  
  
_\- Lo dejé, abandoné a mi alfa. Es muy cruel, sádico, me maltrata… no es normal. Vine a pedir tu protección, papá. – Miraba los ojos de su padre pidiendo por favor, que tuviera compasión por el al menos una vez en su vida, solo esta vez._  
  
_\- Siempre odié este lugar – continuó Joseph, mirando los estantes de los libros –. Y jamás me agradó tu madre, ni su maldito olor._  
  
_Demonios… eso dolía en el corazón de Steve, su mamá, su pobre mamá._  
  
_\- ¡Papá, tienes que ayudarme!_  
  
_\- ¿Todavía no estas preñado?_  
  
_Steve palideció y después comenzó a reír sin ganas realmente, una risa áspera._  
  
_\- ¿Preñado? ¡Oh, Dios mío, que tonterías dices! – Si bien el en algún momento había fantaseado con tenerlos, fue hace muchos años. Ahora esa idea lo aterraba._  
  
_\- Cálmate Steve. De modo que el viejo estúpido ni siquiera pudo hacer eso, ¿eh?_  
  
_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Él movió la cabeza intentando entender, esas palabras habían atraído su atención._  
  
_\- Por eso quería casarse contigo – dijo su padre, mientras se acariciaba el mentón –. Ese video viejo jugó sus cartas hace años. Un tipo depravado y perverso. Te conoció, vio tu belleza y juventud extrema y creyó que podrías devolverle la virilidad. ¿Fracasaste?_  
  
_\- Si – dijo el rubio._  
  
_\- Entonces, ¿mi pequeño hijo aún es virgen?_  
  
_El omega lo miró, en sus ojos estaba el reflejo de la experiencia, de saber que no debería tenerla y volvió a brotar la risa áspera._  
  
_\- ¿Virgen? Papá, que gracioso. Un omega virgen. Hubiera preferido algo tan sencillo como eso a lo que él me hace, a lo que me obliga a hacer – se pausó y enderezó el cuerpo –. Papá, me golpea y abusa de mí. No puedo continuar con él. He vuelto a casa. Tú me protegerás. No dejes que se acerque, ayúdame por favor._  
  
_\- Steve, eres muy tonto._  
  
_Steve se puso lentamente de pie y desabrochó su campera hasta sacarla y dejarla caer. Pasó las manos a la camisa, la abrió y se volvió para mostrar su espalda a Joseph. Permitió que la camisa cayera hasta la cintura y bajó un poco la cabeza._  
 _\- Esto es lo que él me hace – dijo._  
 _Oyó que su padre contenía la respiración, aún sin decir nada. Sintió sus dedos recorrer uno de los cardenales para después detenerse y pasar a otro. Esperó hasta que los dedos se alejaron, se arregló nuevamente la ropa y se volteó a mirarlo._  
  
_\- ¿No dejaras que se acerque a mi otra vez? ¿Me protegerás?_  
  
_Joseph le sonrió y después miró los dedos que antes había recorrido la espalda marcada de su hijo._  
  
_\- Steve, ve a tu antigua habitación. Nos veremos en la mañana._  
  
_La esperanza se encendió en los ojos del joven._  
 _\- ¿Me ayudarás? – Preguntó antes de abrazarlo –. ¡Oh, papá, gracias!_  
  
_\- Ve a acostarte, Steve – se limitó a repetir._  
  
_A la mañana siguiente, su marido se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo huevos revueltos y tocino. Joseph estaba con él._  
  
\---

Cuando terminó el relato, Steve miró con expresión neutra al alfa. El conocía el resto. Esperó.  
  
\- Sí, me hiciste enojar Steve. Por eso te castigué con el cinturón. No toleraré la traición. Has fracasado con tus deberes como omega.  
Johann hizo una pausa, y la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios provocó que el omega temblara de miedo y asco.  
\- A tu padre le importas una mierda. Te desprecia por ser el fracaso de omega que parió la puta de tu madre. ¿Sabías que el acordó conmigo tu venta? Pague veinte mil dólares para que fueras mi esposo. Y esta vez, tu padre te mantuvo como rehén. Cuando esta mañana llegué a su casa me dijo que podía recuperarte por la suma de cinco mil más. Volvió a venderte. ¿Qué piensas de eso?  
  
En un primer instante no sintió nada. Después sintió como la rabia lo recorría hasta acentuarse profundamente en su pecho, como esta lo dominaba y que perdía el control. Se puso de pie bruscamente y se lanzó contra el viejo, mientras de su garganta brotaban los gritos y escuchaba las maldiciones contra él. Y antes de llegar a tocarlo sintió el puño del hombre descargarse en su mejilla. Cayó al suelo, abatido.  
Vio relámpagos brillantes antes de desmayarse.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este iba a subirlo ayer pero no llegué.  
> Ya tengo el próximo capítulo, así que si veo buen apoyo lo subo mañana por la noche ya. :3  
> Les agradezco muchísimo y de corazón a los que se molestan en comentar y hacerme saber que les gusta.  
> Respecto a este capi... pobre Steve =( lamento que sufra tanto. 
> 
> Sin más, nos leemos prontito. Muchos besos!!!


	5. ENTREGADO - 5 años después (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden afectar su sensibilidad, violencia y violación. No va a haber una gran descripción, especialmente porque no quiero escribir tanto sufrimiento del personaje. Pero por si acaso, están advertidos.

Steve tenía miedo. Aún no entendía el porqué de su temor. Pero allí estaba ese sentimiento. Miró al hijo que su marido había tenido años atrás con una omega de un pueblucho: Armin Zola, un alfa. Tenía cierto parecido a su padre cuando era joven, la nariz un poco doblada, ojos de un verde pálido, labios finos y mentón grande. Comprendió que le temía, y de manera pausada y lenta porque no quería que su marido lo notase, dejo el tenedor en la mesa.   
  
Armin estaba hace dos semanas en la casa. Lo miraba demasiado, estudiaba su cuerpo y a veces lo rozaba. Se dio cuenta que la mirada de Johann alternaba entre ella y su hijo, de manera calculadora. ¿Pero que calculaba?   
\- Steve, ¿no te agrada la comida?  
  
\- Está delicioso, es que no tengo hambre.   
  
\- Igualmente comerás. Me desagradaría que no lo hicieras.   
  
El omega tomó su tenedor y comió el risotto que estaba en su plato. Desde la llegada de su hijo no lo había castigado. Tampoco lo había obligado a permanecer desnudo sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas exponiendo su entrada, atado a los barrotes o de rodillas frente a él, con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, con su boca… Steve sintió que vomitaría.  
Escuchó que Johann le decía a su hijo: - No aparenta veintiún años, ¿no?  
  
¿A Armin le importaba su edad? Lo miró y descubrió que este lo miraba fijamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sus manos transpiraron.   
\- ¿Quiere más vino? – le preguntó.  
  
\- No, Steve. – Regresó la mirada a su padre. Él lo había recibido de brazos abiertos y eso era sospechoso. Quizás planeaba darle al final el reconocimiento legal que merecía y escribir su nombre en el testamento. Después de todo, no parecía que fuera a tener hijos con este omega.   
  
\- ¿Te parece aceptable? – continuó el viejo.   
  
\- Claro, es un omega excelente. No lo habrías tomado de no ser hermoso.   
  
Steve solo escuchaba. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?  
  
Cuando la cena terminó Johann le ordenó a Steve tocar el piano.   
  
\- A penas si puedo tolerar escucharlo tocar un rato – le decía el alfa a su hijo –. No quiere practicar, es un vago. Así que solo lo escucho de vez en cuando.   
  
El piano era viejo y estaba desafinado, las teclas duras y agrietadas, otras sueltas. Steve lo intentaba realmente, pero sonaba horrible y el nada podía hacer por arreglarlo. Cuando su marido le dijo que terminara, retiró las manos rápidamente apoyándolas en su regazo.   
Antes, el dejaba de tocar cuando quería. Y entonces su alfa lo golpeaba.   
  
\- Bebamos un poco de té. Tu no Steve. Veté a tu habitación.   
  
Steve se puso de pie velozmente.   
\- Buenas noches, mi alfa. Buenas noches, señor Zola –.  Se retiró.   
  
Necesitaba llegar rápido su habitación, sentir la falsa seguridad de este al menos un rato.   
Solo diez minutos después estaba acostado, deseando estar así y disfrutar el único momento de libertad que tenía, pero se durmió muy pronto. Solo una hora después la luz de la habitación le dio en los ojos y sintió que lo sacudían desde el hombro. La voz de Johann dijo: - Steve, es hora de que obedezcas. Ahora, levántate.   
  
El retrocedió en la cama.   
No – murmuró –, por favor.  
  
\- ¡Haz lo que te ordeno puto omega o te mataré! Y después iré por ese inútil beta.   
  
Steve se puso de pie en un salto y alargó la mano para tomar un saco.   
  
\- No lo necesitaras – se lo sacó de las manos y lo tiró lejos –. Vamos.   
  
Entumecido, siguió a su esposo y después atravesaron la puerta continua a la que él ocupaba. Johann estaba vestido. ¿Quería que lo desnudase? Lo había hecho muchas veces, con movimientos lentos y precisos mientras lo acariciaba. Cada movimiento había sido enseñado por el alfa, lo había entrenado. Steve cerró los ojos un momento, diciéndose que debía obedecer, porque allí no había alternativas. Jamás las hubo.   
  
\- Es hermoso, ¿no?  
  
Steve se detuvo abruptamente. Allí, de pie frente al hogar, con el cuerpo recortado por las llamas a sus espaldas, estaba Armin. Tenía puesto solo una bata.   
  
\- Si, precioso. – Olfateó el aire –, su aroma es exquisito.   
  
\- ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas, Steve?-. Johann rio.   
  
\- No – susurró –. No, no puedes. Por favor…   
  
\- Steve, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, me perteneces. Me fallaste. Tienes que darme un hijo. Como Armin es mi hijo, aunque sea de una omega asquerosa, le dejaré preñarte. Esta noche debes demostrar todo lo que te enseñé. Quiero que el vea tus habilidades. Lo complacerás.   
  
\- ¡No! – gritó Steve.  
  
Sé lanzó a correr pero su esposo lo derribó, y continuaba luchando cuando le arrancó la ropa, y seguía peleando cuando lo obligó a retornar a Armin y dijo: - ¿Su cuerpo te complace? ¿O es demasiado alto?  
  
\- Es hermoso, extraño que siendo omega tenga tal cuerpo, pero es hermoso – dijo Armin –. Nunca he violado a un omega.   
  
\- No tendrás que violarlo. Esta noche te dará placer. Y mañana por la noche se mostrará sereno y dispuesto, y yo lo sostendré mientras tú te anudas.  
  
\- Pero un omega no se preña con solo una vez – decía Armin.   
  
\- Tú trabajas en su cuerpo hasta que se embarace. Claramente te recompensaré por ello.   
  
Steve sollozaba y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras los cabellos revueltos caían sobre su cara. Johann lo volteó y abofeteó con fuerza.   
  
\- Corta con esas estúpidas quejas o tendré que tomar un cuchillo y dejar cortes en tu pálido cuerpo. Muéstrale que estas bien entrenado. Todos los omegas son putos que necesitan un alfa que los cubra todo el tiempo. Lo que pasó contigo es que tuviste que esperar para llegar al momento en que te llenen. Te estoy dando una noche de espera. Armin, quítate la bata. Steve, mira el regalo que tengo para ti –. Lo obligó a arrodillarse.   
  
Steve obedeció. Vio a Armin quitar la única prenda que lo cubría y el miembro erecto apareció apuntando hacia él. Sintió las manos de su marido apretar sus nalgas. Decir algo solo traería más humillación, más dolor, un infinito sufrimiento y problemas para Sam.   
  
\- ¿Te agradaría que este alfa te montara? – preguntó Johann en su oído –. No importa, atenderás a mi hijo. Y después te iras a la cama y pensaras en el placer que te espera mañana.   
  
Y Steve hizo lo que le ordenaron. Al terminar cayó al piso y se quedó estático, con la cara apretada contra el piso.   
\- Bien hecho. Ahora, vete.   
  
El omega se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por la boca. Oyó la risa de los alfas mientras atravesaba la habitación.   
Corrió hasta el baño de su habitación, se lavó la boca con desesperación y después vomitó.   
  
Era demasiado.   
No podía soportar más.   
Miró los barrotes en las ventanas, colocados silenciosamente el siguiente día de su primer intento de escape a la casa de Bucky. Sabía que la puerta ya estaba cerrada por fuera. Johann ya no corría riesgos con él.   
Si se suicidaba, ese viejo ya no tendría motivos para lastimar a Sam. El problema de Steve era como lograrlo. Vio un pequeño adorno de cristal sobre la mesita de noche. Rompiéndolo los bordes tendrían filo. Miró el adorno y después sus muñecas.   
  
\-------  
  
A la mañana siguiente su marido le ordenó a Sam retirarse de la habitación de Steve y lo arrancó de la cama. Lo observó bañarse, secarse, vestirse y lo acompaño a la planta baja. No le permitió estar solo.   
Y durante la cena de esa noche, Johann Schmidt se atragantó con una espina de arenque y murió ahogado, frente a su esposo e hijo.   
  
\--------

1 año después   
  
Oyó otra vez ese gemido. Tony comprendió que venía de su garganta.  
No estaba con Steve. Estaba en el campo de batalla, bajo los escombros de una casa y tenía una herida en el pecho. El dolor era profundo y le daba latigazos, se acentuaba y lo hacía apretar los dientes por aguantar el impulso de gritar.   
  
\- ¡Tony! Al fin te encuentro.  
  
\- Rodhy – dijo Tony sorprendido –, sabía que vendrías por mí.   
  
\- Espera, regresaré con ayuda.  
  
Una larga hora después, al fin se encontraba en su tienda, acostado en una cama improvisada. Rodhes estaba sentado a su lado, cuidándolo.   
  
\- El doctor dijo que debes tomar tus medicamentos y descansar. – Su amigo se inclinó un poco –. Perdiste mucha sangre y tienes que recuperarte, así que no quiero excusas – Rod acomodó mejor la manta que lo cubría.   
  
\- Si – murmuró Tony –, pronto me recuperaré.   
  
Dos horas después oyó a James llamarlo, intentó regresar al pasado, a Steve, pero no pudo.   
  
\- El comandante está aquí Tony, quiere verte – le informó.  
  
\- No quiero verlo – respondió claramente.   
  
Tony intentó abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansado. El general estaba parado frente a él, con su uniforme inmaculado.   
  
\- Señor – trató de levantar la mano.  
  
\- Silencio Stark. Solo quiero informarle que ha cumplido su tiempo aquí, con su ayuda hemos podido desmantelar las instalaciones de estos terroristas de Hydra y tenemos al resto a punto de caer. El médico dijo que usted sanará pronto, así que regresará a casa.   
  
Más tarde Tony pensó que sí, al fin había terminado.   
Actualmente Steve tendría veintiún años. Edad suficiente para enlazarse, edad suficiente para Tony. ¿Y si había sido marcado por otro alfa?  
No, se negaba a aceptar esa idea. Los últimos años su madre le había estado mandando cartas informativas. Quizá esta ya sospechaba por qué pedía novedades sobre uniones o noticias importantes sobre amigos.   
En la última carta que recibió de Steve, este le contaba que su madre había muerto. Ellos no podían responder a nadie mientras estuvieran sirviendo allí. Suponía que el omega no volvió a escribir por el dolor de la perdida, comprendía eso.   
¿Qué habría estado haciendo el omega estos seis años? Su madre le había mencionado las uniones de todos los conocidos y nunca nombro a Steve. Quizá lo estaba esperando.  
Era una idea que lo complacía y lo ayudó a recuperarse antes de lo esperado.   
  
Su hermoso Steve… pronto estaría juntos.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.   
> ¿Qué les pareció? Yo sufrí escribiéndolo. T-T  
> La verdad hay poco apoyo para seguir subiéndolo, soy sincera. Quizás lo deje porque si nadie dice nada, la verdad quita ganas de actualizar. Si alguien todavía lo quiere me lo hace saber por favor.   
> Igualmente gracias a los que se molestan en leer.   
> Nos vemos o no, no se. Saluditos


	6. Rumores

Tony aún no se sentía cómodo en su hogar, además la herida del pecho todavía tenía que terminar de sanar. Ahora era el nuevo CEO de Industrias Stark, tras la muerte de su padre en su ausencia. Si bien no podía decir que lloró la perdida, si dolió, era su padre después de todo. Más que nada lo lamentaba por María, que en serio sufrió.  
Se encontraba recorriendo la mirada por la sala que su madre había redecorado, sillas blancas con bordes dorados, una mesa larga de madera de roble liso y pulcro con un mantel bordado a mano, también blanco con ligeros toques de un color cremoso. A unos cuantos pasos los sillones marrones y la mesita baja negra donde estaba sentado. Las paredes tenían cuadros de bellos paisajes sobre la pintura azul, algunos estantes cargaban fotografías familiares y otros estaban ocupados por libros, todo iluminado por un gran ventanal de marco marrón, con las cortinas corridas que dejaban pasar su luz.  
  
Frente a él estaba su elegante madre junto a Hill y Wanda, hijas de su primo Loki, que estaban de visita en la casa.  
  
\- Tío Tony, ¿vendrás a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Hill.  
  
\- Quizás – murmuró Tony –, ¿y a que jugaríamos?  
  
\- A la guerra – dijo Wanda –, quiero ser el sargento y matar soldados.  
  
\- Dios mío – se agitó Tony desconcertado –. ¿No jugaremos al té? ¿Hablar con muñecas?  
  
Las preguntas le hicieron ganar una mirada de desagrado de las niñas, por lo que miró a su madre y María suspiró.  
  
\- A mí no me preguntes, no sé porque estás niñas son tan sanguinarias.  
  
\- Yo sí, son hijas de Loki–. Dirigió la mirada a las pequeñas-: jugaremos a la guerra niñas  
  
Estas se fueron corriendo mientras gritaban contentas.  
  
\- Tony, supongo que has vuelto para quedarte, ¿verdad? – preguntó María.  
  
\- Si, al fin terminó esa etapa.  
  
\- Excelente, es bueno tenerte cerca otra vez, hijo. Ya quiero ver como llevaras la empresa adelante.- Lo miró con dulzura.  
  
Tony sonrió, su madre no había cambiado, no había cambiado en lo absoluto a pesar de todos estos años lejos. ¿Steve habría cambiado? De lo único que podía estar seguro es que ahora era un hombre. Y pronto se convertiría en su pareja.  
  
Mientras su madre le contaba algunas cosas que había hecho durante su ausencia, Tony pensaba en el largo tiempo que había pasado lejos, había considerado buscar algún omega para saciar sus ganas, pero descubrió que sencillamente no podía, no quería otro omega. Quería a Steve y solo a él. Ya había elegido.  
  
\- ¡Tony! ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Bien, aquí esta Jarvis con el café.  
  
Cuando él recibió su taza, se acomodó mejor en el sillón y adoptó una perfectamente actuada actitud indiferente.  
  
\- Háblame de nuestros amigos y conocidos – pidió a su madre.  
  
Y María así lo hizo, habló hasta el hartazgo. Cuando al fin terminó, Tony dijo: - ¿Los Rogers? Steve me escribió que Sarah había fallecido.  
  
\- Eso fue hace muchos años Tony.  
  
\- No tantos. ¿Y el muchacho?  
  
\- ¿Te refieres a Steve?  
  
\- Si. – No advirtió que se inclinó hacia delante, olvidando el café, con los ojos fijos en María.  
  
\- Te escribí sobre el – dijo María mirándolo suspicaz –. Lo recuerdo.  
  
\- ¿Qué me escribiste? ¿Cuándo?  
  
\- Eso también fue hace muchos años. Steve se casó.  
  
La taza de café rodó por el piso con la mirada de Tony siguiéndola. El vio como el líquido marrón se esparcía por el piso y recorría las juntas de las baldosas formando pequeños ríos en distintas direcciones. Se sentía aturdido, no podía pensar.  
  
\- ¡Tony! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele la herida?  
  
\- No, no, estoy bien mamá. Solo me siento un poco torpe. – En realidad sentía que le faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar. Constantes punzadas donde estaba su corazón. Su parte alfa se retorcía enfurecido. No estaba en condiciones de aguantar. Se humedeció los labios resecos -. ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?  
  
\- Bien, enviudó hace un año aproximadamente… no habla con nadie. Se casó con Johann Shmidt cuando solo tenía dieciséis años.  
  
Tony miró fijamente a su madre, no podía ser cierto. ¡Johann Shmidt! Maldición, ese sátiro viejo y lascivo, ya era conocido por su perversión durante la infancia de Tony. ¿Casado con Steve? Negó por un momento con la cabeza y preguntó: - ¿Y la madre de Steve permitió algo así?  
  
\- Oh, no. Con la muerte de Sarah, su padre se ocupó de la boda. Todo con mucha prisa. Y por supuesto, después el viejo Shmidt murió de modo tan misterioso. Todos comentaron el caso.  
  
\- ¿Steve vive en la mansión Shmidt? –. La propiedad estaba solo a veinte kilómetros.  
  
\- Claro, heredó todo.  
  
\- Mamá, hablaremos luego– dijo Tony, y se puso de pie.  
  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
\- Necesito descansar. Nos vemos para cenar.  
  
Cuando Jarvis terminó de cambiar los vendajes de la herida, Tony se acostó y quedó mirando el techo de su habitación. Él se había casado con Johann Shmidt cuando tenía dieciséis años. ¡Por favor, ese hombre debería tener por lo menos cincuenta años! Y él lo había acariciado, marcado, anuda… Tony tenía que pensar en otra cosa. No podía cambiar el pasado. Tenía que aceptar lo que pasó o bien olvidar a Steve. Esto era sencillo.  
  
Y durante tantos años él no había sabido, no había pensado en otro alfa… La única carta perdida. Pero ahora Steve era viudo, por lo tanto eso poco le importaba. Nada importaba, excepto verlo, cortejarlo, enlazarse. Tony no podía permitir que el pasado interfiriera.  
No le había preguntado a María si Steve había tenido hijos, así que preguntó esa noche.  
  
\---  
  
\- No, no los tuvo – dijo María –. Por eso el viejo Shmidt se casó con él. Deseaba desesperadamente tener un heredero. Pero no hubo hijos. ¿Por qué te interesa el asunto, Tony?  
  
\- Recuerdo que él era muy agradable – dijo con los ojos clavados en su plato -. ¿Volviste a verlo después del casamiento?  
  
\- No, ni una vez. Todo fue muy extraño. Desde que se casó fue como si lo hubieran enviado a otro país. No volví a verlo. Por supuesto uno oye rumores, aunque yo creo que nunca hay que confiar en lo que hablan por ahí.  
  
\- ¿Qué rumores?  
  
\- Por ejemplo, que Johann lo mantenía encerrado en la mansión y no le permitía ir a ninguna parte, ni ver a nadie, o hacer nada…  
  
\- Tu dijiste que no lo habían visto después del matrimonio.  
  
\- Si, pero no creo que ese viejo haya podido retenerlo como una especie de prisionero, ¿o sí? También, no sé si oíste hablar de Joseph Rogers, el padre de Steve, pero no tenía ni tiene buena reputación. Oí decir que obligó a Steve a casarse con Shmidt a cambio de una enorme suma. No se si habrá algo de verdad en todo eso.  
  
\- Muchos rumores…  
  
\- Poco antes de morir, tan misteriosamente como dije, un hijo no reconocido del viejo vino a visitarlo.  
  
\- ¿Por qué dices que fue misterioso?  
  
\- Tony, atragantarte en la cena no es algo que pase todos los días. De acuerdo con la versión de los sirvientes de la casa, el hijo y Steve sencillamente permanecieron sentados, y lo vieron morir ahogado.  
  
\- ¿Viste a Steve después de la muerte de Shmidt?  
  
\- Una vez, cuando estaba visitando a tu primo, Loki y Thor junto a las niñas fuimos a comer a un bonito restaurante de la ciudad. Lo vi a la distancia, paseando supongo.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cómo se veía?  
  
\- Tres meses después de la muerte de su marido. Creo que tenía buen aspecto. Bien, quizá no tan bueno. Diferente. Delgado. Aunque siempre lo fue. Estaba más alto. Era extraño. – María inclinó su cabeza y preguntó-. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Steve?  
Antes de que Tony pudiese inventar una buena excusa, María dijo con una sonrisa suave: - Cuando lo veas salúdalo de mi parte, me agradaba mucho su compañía cuando era más joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá estamos otra vez u.u  
> Espero que les guste.  
> ¿Que opinan de Tony eeeh? Va ir por el de todas maneras *-*
> 
> Nos leemos!


	7. Fantasma

\- Sam, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?  
  
\- En la tienda, la señora Betty Ross lo vio y me dijo que no estaba solo.  
  
\- Joseph – dijo Steve lentamente, ahora tenso y con sus ojos muy abiertos.  
  
\- Si, en efecto. Armin Zola estaba con ese maldito de tu padre. No entiendo por qué. ¿Qué podría querer Joseph de él? No creo que tenga dinero.  
  
\- No lo sé, creí que Armin había regresado a su hogar luego del funeral de su padre.  
  
\- Quizás sí lo hizo y ahora está aquí otra vez, la basura siempre vuelve. – Sam levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa en el omega – Una sonrisa. Genial Steve, deberías sonreír más ahora que Schmidt murió deberías salir más, ir a fiestas, conocer gente…  
  
Steve lo detuvo levantando su mano.  
\- Todavía no. Saldré cuando esté preparado para hacerlo.  
  
Sam pensó: “¿Cuándo será eso?”- pensó Sam; Steve había sufrido tanto en las manos de ese monstruo-, “¿qué lo retiene ahora en esta mansión como si aún fuera un prisionero?”  
  
Steve miraba la remera blanca con corte en V que portaba, junto a los pantalones azul oscuro y los zapatos negros. No era el atuendo que usaría un omega que perdió a su pareja, normalmente estos vestían de negro -si es que llegaban a sobrevivir el dolor-. Sus ropas eran de celebración. Miró a Sam, ahora no tenía a nadie más, su único acompañante y única manada. Sin alfas. Sam era el único que se preocupaba por él, aún no podía encontrar a Bucky. Él le dijo que cuando volviera se uniría a Natasha, la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde adolescente, mas este no volvió y nadie sabía nada de él.  
Se puso de pie y se dirigió a hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que permitían ver el prado del frente de la mansión. No era terriblemente rico, pero al menos podía hacer lo que le gustaba y aún más importante… era libre. Hace unas semanas, Sam le decía que viajara, que se alejara un poco, que conociera otros lugares. Pero él se limitó a mirarlo. No, él no podría ir a ningún lado. Todavía no. Tenía demasiado miedo. Y tenía tanta vergüenza. Si la gente miraba sus ojos vería la verdad. Él no podía afrontar la situación.  
Tampoco podía afrontar a los alfas y el modo en que ellos lo observarían y el tratarían.  
  
Miró a Sam e intentó sonreír.  
\- Creo que iré a dar un paseo.  
  
\- Llévate al cuidador  
  
\- Si, iré con Clint – dijo Steve, pero su decisión se debía a que tenía miedo de estar solo. Incluso en la propiedad Schmidt. Temía a su padre, aunque era tonto hacerlo. Pero así lo sentía, y ahora estaba Armin. Estaba cansado de vivir con miedo. ¿Por qué eso no había cambiado con la muerte de Johann? ¿Por qué aún se sentía perseguido? Por dios, ¿qué podía hacerle Joseph? ¿O Armin? ¿Mostrarse desagradables? Eso no era nada, absolutamente nada, y aun así el miedo persistía y lo paralizaba.  
  
\-----  
  
Cuando Clint terminó de preparar el auto le abrió la puerta a Steve para que entrara.  
  
\- Señor, permítame que traiga a Dodge y saldremos.  
  
  
Clint era un beta, un poco más bajo que él, pero fuerte y con músculos y puntería suficientes para protegerlo, había sido un amigo de su madre hace muchos años y cuando regresó de viaje él lo contrató para que cuidara la casa y a él. Steve había despedido a todos los sirvientes de Johann inmediatamente después de su muerte. Eran fieles a su marido, no a Steve.  
  
Cuando Steve salía a pasear inevitablemente seguía la dirección contraria que llevaba a su antiguo hogar, la casa de sus padres. ¿Armin estaba con Joseph? Y si así fuera, ¿por qué? Steve se estremeció al recordar la actitud de Armin poco después de la muerte de su padre.  
  
\-----  
  
_El funeral había concluido, se había leído el testamento y Steve había enfrentado a Armin en la sala. Siempre que lo veía se veía a él mismo, de rodillas ante él, los puños con fuerza en el piso, recibiéndolo en su boca…  
  
\- Te marcharas en la mañana – le dijo.  
  
 - Steve, quiero que vuelvas a complacerme – dijo Armin con voz pausada –. Nunca llegué a tenerte, como me prometió mi padre. Esta noche, no, ahora mismo, vamos a la habitación.  
  
Steve lo miró fijamente. Él no podía hacerle nada, no podía obligarlo. Schmidt_ _estaba muerto. Ahora nadie podía obligarlo._  
  
_\- Contigo no iría ni siquiera a la tumba._  
  
_Armin parecía desconcertado._  
 _\- ¿Por qué? Yo no soy mi padre. Tú ya me complaciste, y yo te he visto. Ahora quiero tenerte bajo mi cuerpo. Quiero penetrarte y marcarte. Anudarte. Te agradará. Mi padre me dijo que te encantaba que te tocaran y atendieran. Te deseo, Steve. Quiero que nos enlacemos y estés siempre conmigo. Después de un tiempo prudente podremos casarnos._  
  
_Steve le hizo una seña a Barton que estaba en la puerta. Cuando Clint estuvo a su lado dijo: - Por favor, dile a Sam que prepare el equipaje del señor Armin Zola y asegúrate de que esté fuera de mi propiedad en el plazo de una hora._  
  
_\- Muy bien, Señor._  
  
_Armin solo esperó a que Clint saliera de la sala y después gritó: -            ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! Esta es mi casa… mi padre quiso que yo estuviera aquí. Te deseo, Steve._  
  
_Era demasiado. ¿Pensaba que Steve se había enamorado de el después de aquella noche horrible en que Schmidt lo había obligado a…? Negó con la cabeza._  
  
_\- Escúchame, Armin. Me repugnas, y no quiero volver a tenerte cerca. Tu padre me obligó a hacer esas cosas. Yo no quería. ¿Entiendes? No quiero volver a verte._  
  
_\- Solo estás pensando en lo que es correcto. Que hayas estado casado con mi padre no significa que ahora no puedas estar conmigo._  
  
_Steve quería matarlo. Pero como omega poseía más tranquilidad que cualquier beta o alfa. Así que con serenidad dijo: - Te irás. Ahora._  
  
_\- ¡Te tendré, Steve! Mi padre dijo que podía tenerte. ¡Me lo prometió!_  
  
_\- ¡Tu padre está muerto! ¡Muerto y enterrado!_  
  
_Armin Zola le dirigió una última mirada y salió de la habitación._  
  
\-----  
  
Esa era otra razón por la que temía reincorporarse a la sociedad, suponía Steve. Armin había creído que a él le había gustado realizar ese acto tan desagradable. Esperaba que el omega deseara continuar haciéndolo. ¿Se trataba de algo que el dejaba ver, en su olor, en su postura, en su mirada? ¿Quizá se lo había dicho a otros? Soltó un ruido quebrado, entendió que ese gemido de terror había salido de su garganta. Necesitaba calmarse. Habían pasado muchos meses, y él era libre, totalmente libre.  
  
\- ¿A dónde quiere ir, Señor?  
  
La voz de Clint lo hizo reaccionar.  
\- No lo sé. ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
  
Barton le dirigió una mirada sincera antes de responder.  
\- Si. A la casa de la serpiente.  
  
Steve se quedó inmóvil un momento.  
\- ¿Quién sería la serpiente?  
  
\- Una muy sinvergüenza, si me disculpa las formas de hablar de él.  
  
\- Joseph – dijo Steve.  
  
Steve jamás le dijo una palabra a Clint de su padre. ¿Cómo se enteró de su existencia? Pensó en ello. Steve había sido un cobarde, un lamentable cobarde, y esa actitud se había prolongado por un año después de la muerte de Schmidt. Se había atribuido la culpa y creía que era el responsable de todo lo que había pasado. Quizá, solo quizá, podría exorcizar algunos demonios.  
  
\- Bien – dijo Steve abrochando su cinturón –. Vayamos a explorar. Veamos si Armin Zola está viviendo con Joseph Rogers.  
  
Clint se frotó las manos.  
\- La pequeña rata –. Ante eso Steve se echó a reír, una risa pura y sincera, pero en el fondo aún sentía temor.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su antiguo hogar Steve observó todo con detalle, esperando el sentimiento de añoranza que siempre lo abrazaba al ver esa casa, pero esta vez no sintió nada. El lugar parecía descuidado, como si a sus ocupantes no les importara la apariencia del lugar.  
  
\- Señor Steve – saludó el mayordomo al abrir la puerta-. ¿Quiere ver al Señor?  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Steve y antes de entrar se volvió hacia Clint –, debo hacer esto solo. Pero quédate en las ventanas que dan a la sala. Iré a esa habitación.  
  
\- Por supuesto, Señor –. Clint lo vio entrar, con los hombros firmes y el mentón en alto, pero aún tenso. “Pobre”, pensó, “pero él necesita esto, afrontar a su condenado padre”. Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en sí mismo. Tenía que volver a la vida, lidiar con sus temores. Recordó un momento, un año atrás, estaba en un bar y un hombre no dejaba de insultar y demostrar su desprecio por el nuevo dueño de la mansión Schmidt, no fue difícil que le diera información. Al día siguiente Clint se presentó ante el hijo de su antigua amiga Sarah y este lo empleó enseguida.  
Cuando se dirigió a la ventana para vigilarlo no dejó de darle fuerzas a través de un pensamiento: “No pierdas la cabeza, muchacho”.  
  
\-----  
  
Joseph escuchó sorprendido a su mayordomo diciéndole que su hijo estaba de visita. Frunció el entrecejo. Había estado formulando ideas para poder acercarse a él, pues las veces que había ido a la casa no le permitieron la entrada y ahora, meses después... era extraño que estuviera aquí. Mejor dejarlo esperar un poco también como castigo, mientras tanto repasó lo que quería decirle. Por un tiempo no tocaría el tema de Armin. Igualmente, comenzaba a dudar de su utilidad, era desagradable.  
  
Joseph entro lentamente a la sala.  
\- Mi querido hijo, que bien se te ve – le sonrió.  
  
Steve sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba, palidecía y sus manos comenzaban a transpirar.  
\- Hola, Joseph. – Steve se tranquilizó al escuchar la serenidad de su propia voz -.  A ti se te ve bien también. Por supuesto, no hay motivo que impida que tengas buen aspecto, ¿verdad?  
  
\- Que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo.  
  
\- Si, supongo que así es. – Steve recorrió la mirada por el lugar –. A mi madre le gustaba tomar el té en esta sala. Por las noches siempre preparaba un té de hierbas dulces y a veces compartíamos un chocolate –. Aún podía verse sentado frente a su mamá tan sonriente y dulce  
  
\- Si, si, tu momento encantado. Bien, eso ya no importa, ¿verdad? Steve, hace mucho quería verte. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.  
  
\- Creo que me sentaré – dijo Steve, y ocupó un extremo del sillón. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana y pudo ver a Clint ahí, inmóvil.  
  
\- Como decía, estaba preocupado por ti – afirmó Joseph con voz fría. El tonto omega parecía distinto ahora –. Steve, parece que no me crees, eres mi hijo.  
  
\- Eso es discutible, Joseph – pensó que con las actitudes de su “padre”, este distaba mucho de la idea que tenía de uno.  
  
\- Steve, me tienes solo a mí.  
  
Steve miró atentamente a Joseph. Si, era necesario exorcizar el fantasma.  
\- Joseph, Schmidt me dijo lo que hiciste. No tienes por qué seguir con el papel de padre amoroso. Sé que me vendiste. Schmidt dijo que pagó veinte mil dólares por mí, y cinco mil más la vez que vine a pedirte que me protegieras. Dijo que lo obligaste a pagar el rescate.  
  
Joseph palideció y sus manos se hicieron puños.  
\- ¡Eso es mentira! Dios, ¿creíste la palabra de ese viejo depravado? Steve, te juro que no es cierto.  
  
\- Yo creo que es cierto – dijo Steve.  
  
\- Escucha, Steve. Ese día tuve que permitirle que te llevase. ¡No tenía opción! Es… era… tu alfa, tu dueño y al ser tu marido tenía la ley de su parte. Me amenazó. Dijo que me dejaría en la quiebra.  
  
Steve no le creyó, no podía hacerlo. Se levantó lentamente.  
\- Lamento muchísimo tener tu sangre – dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
\- ¡Steve! ¡Espera! Esa mañana el me prometió que nunca volvería a golpearte. ¡Lo prometió! Yo lo obligue. Le dije lo que pensaba de él y juró que no volvería a hacerlo.  
Steve no respondió y continuó caminando.   
\- Detente, no puedes marcharte –. Steve sintió los dedos largos de su padre cerrarse en torno a su brazo. Tuvo un momento de miedo horrible y paralizador, y después se auto-impuso calmarse. No temería, nunca más. Pero al instante comprendió que no era cierto; se preguntó si temería el resto de su vida.  
\- Escúchame, Steve. No conoces la verdad. Schmidt tenía información que condenaría a mi padre, un alfa respetable. No podía permitir que arruinara su reputación de líder de la manada. Me había jurado que me entregaría la información después de casarse contigo, pero me mintió. Volvió a usarla cuando viniste aquí. ¡Yo no tenía alternativa!  
  
\- Suéltame, Joseph.  
Joseph obedeció y Steve dijo en voz baja: - Tu padre está muerto. En ese momento ya estaba muerto. Y yo no. Te preocupaste más por la reputación de un alfa muerto que por la de tu propio hijo omega. Eres despreciable, Joseph. Vine aquí a decírtelo.  
  
Joseph retrocedió.  
\- Steve, por favor, debes entender.  
  
\- Vine aquí para exorcizar un fantasma. Ya lo hice.  
  
\- Hijo, yo intenté protegerte.  
  
\- Eres un mentiroso. Pero no importa. Si tanto te preocupas por mí, ¿Qué hace Armin aquí?- Esperó, pero Joseph guardo silencio-. Veo que no puedes responder. Adiós, Joseph. Ojalá no vuelva a verte jamás.  
  
Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y entonces el otro dijo en un murmullo: - Armin Zola está enamorado de ti. Vino a pedirme que te convenciera y le diera tu mano. Odiaba a su padre. No se parece a Johann Schmidt.  
  
Steve experimento una sensación de revuelto en el estómago y después movió la cabeza. Jamás olvidaría esa noche terrible en que Schmidt le obligó a complacer a su hijo. Aún podía oír los gemidos de Armin, sentir los dedos enredados en su cabello, mientras lo apretaba contra su carne. Steve estaba temblando.  
  
\- No – dijo, y abrió bruscamente la puerta –. No, ¡maldito sea!  
  
\- Steve, te has vuelto un omega muy frío – dijo Joseph –. Pobre Armin, ahora no tiene a nadie.  
  
Solo miró a Joseph una última vez.  
\- No merece a nadie. Adiós Joseph.  
  
Él no dijo nada y vio al omega atravesar la salida hasta el auto hablando con Clint en voz baja. Joseph no se sintió completamente derrotado, había percibido el miedo en su hijo y ahora tenía que pensar la mejor manera de controlar eso.  
Se dirigió silbando al cuarto de Armin.  
  
\---  
  
\- ¿Y bien, muchacho?  
  
\- Egoísta – dijo Steve –, mi padre es muy egoísta.  
Clint percibió un leve temblor en su voz que lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Clint, ¿sabes que me agradaría hacer?  
  
\- ¿Qué sería eso?  
  
\- Quiero ir al río.  
  
\- ¿Se refiere al pequeño arroyo?  
  
\- Si, cascarrabias, me refiero a eso. Si alguien te escuchara creería que hablas de un riacho lodoso y minúsculo.  
El beta no respondió. Steve se burlaba de él y sonreía. No era la sonrisa más grande que podía dar, pero era una sonrisa. Quizá el haber aclarado las cosas con Joseph lo había ayudado a limpiar un poco la amargura y comenzar el proceso de curación.  
  
Al llegar a la casa Steve y Dodge bajaron del auto, su perrito ya estaba más grande, pero seguía siendo alegre y enérgico. Cuando tuvo que casarse Schmidt lo obligó a deshacerse de él, por supuesto que se aseguró de dejarlo en una casa donde lo cuidaran muy bien, y cuando por fin fue libre lo recuperó, aun recordaba cuando este lo tumbó al piso de tanta felicidad, subiéndosele encima y llenándolo de lamidas.  
Tomó la correa, que aunque nunca la usaba siempre la llevaba por si fuera necesaria, y partió.  
  
Steve caminaba lentamente hacia el río cuando sintió un aroma un poco picante por sobre los otros, agradable, con mezcla de café y canela.  
Dodge se detuvo y atento miró al otro lado del río.  
  
Entonces Steve vio a un hombre. No pudo identificarlo; pero reconoció a la yegua, era Friday.  
Anthony Edward Stark había regresado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá estamos... alguien quiere matarme por dejarlo ahí?  
> VOLVIÓ TONYYYYY!!!! sean felices!!!  
> Tienen preguntas? Como se imaginan el momento de ellos al hablar? Eh eh???  
> Yo estoy super emocionadaaaaa!!!! *-*  
> Voy a poner otro capi como guía del omegaverse que se utilizará en este fic porque ahora va a empezar a notarse más.  
> Nos leemos pronto =D


	8. En aquél río, bajo el roble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE LEER ESTA GUÍA PARA COMPRENDER EL OMEGAVERSE QUE SE UTILIZARÁ EN ESTE FIC. 
> 
> LOS ALFAS:
> 
> Son los más fuertes físicamente, y grandes. La mayoría hombres. Agresivos si alguien se mete con su pareja, su manada o en su territorio.  
> No pueden embarazarse. Tienen muy desarrollados los sentidos. 
> 
> "La voz" o "voz de alfa", tiene como resultado la sumisión de los omegas, betas y alfas de menor poder. Pero si un omega esta enlazado solo responde a su alfa..
> 
> Cuentan con el "nudo", una pequeña protuberancia en la base del pene que se hincha cuando el alfa llega al orgasmo, esto hace que quede anudado a su omega y no pueda sacarlo hasta que baje la inflamación. 
> 
> También tienen un celo cada 3 meses, en los que necesitan aparearse. Este se alinea con el celo de su pareja en caso de tenerla. (Pasan a ser cada 2 meses, como el omega)
> 
> OMEGAS: 
> 
> Son normalmente lo más tranquilos de las tres clases. Pueden controlar a alfas y betas a través de la calma que pueden transmitir.  
> Tanto hombre como mujer omegas pueden embarazarse.  
> Tienen una glándula en el cuello que es la que produce su olor característico. Cada dos meses tienen su celo, su olor se aumenta desatando una cantidad enorme de feromonas y necesitan atraer un alfa para aparearse. En esta época aumenta su fertilidad.  
> Si un omega entra en celo y esta enlazado, este solo querrá a su alfa, no querrá pasar el celo con nadie más. A pesar de estar débil y vulnerable pedirá por su alfa. 
> 
> Durante el sexo segregan su propio lubricante y su cuerpo se prepara para recibir a su pareja.
> 
> Tienen un llamado especial para su pareja en situaciones de peligro o miedo. Este gemido enloquece a la pareja por proteger a su omega.
> 
> Pueden tomar supresores para el olor en épocas de celo, también existen los anticonceptivos. 
> 
>  
> 
> BETAS
> 
> Son como humanos comunes.  
> Sus olores son poco notorios para los demás y aún también para ellos mismos.  
> Los celos de los omegas los afectan también a ellos. 
> 
> ENLACE  
> Los lazos consisten en una mordida en el cuello que dejará una marca que permanecerá por siempre, es una marca de pertenencia.  
> Los alfas son los únicos que pueden marcar a su pareja, ya sea otro alfa, beta u omega. Pero solo a uno, no pueden enlazarse con más.  
> En caso de ser una pareja de alfas ambos llevarán marca.  
> Quién lleve la marca de un alfa sentirá desagrado si otro toca su mordida, es incorrecto, ya que solo el alfa que lo hizo puede tocar ese lugar. Algunos omegas sienten dolor en el lugar de la marca si otro la toca. 
> 
> Las marcas duran eternamente y solo pueden romperse en tres situaciones.  
> 1- Que el alfa muera.  
> 2- Que el alfa decida romper el lazo alejándose de su pareja.  
> 3- Que el alfa marque a otro. 
> 
> Si el lazo se rompe lo más normal es una depresión en ambas partes. Algunos no sobreviven y se dejan morir. 
> 
> MANADA  
> En la manada puede haber más de un alfa, pero el líder será el que tenga mayor fuerza física y su "voz" esté más desarrollada dándole control sobre los otros alfas.
> 
> Si el alfa líder esta enlazado, él y su pareja serán quienes controlen y dominen en la manada. 
> 
> De no haber alfas en la manda, será el omega el líder. 
> 
> -.-.-.-.-.-.-  
> \- Esta guía la hice para que sea lo más cortita y precisa posible, solo se adapta para este fic, cada escritor hace su omegaverse como lo necesite.  
> En ESTE FIC será de esta manera. 
> 
> En el "PRÓLOGO" ya hacía explicado algunas cosas respecto al omegaverse que se trata en esta historia, no voy a repetirlas.  
> Algunos ejemplos de lo que hay en esta guía ya los leyeron en capítulos anteriores (Por ejemplo; la muerte de Joseph –alfa- eliminó la marca de Steve)  
> Lo que todavía no se vio saldrá más adelante, por eso es importante prestar atención a los puntos aquí expresados. 
> 
> Si tienen dudas o quieren saber algo más respecto a cómo se va a tratar el omegaverse me lo dejan en un comentario por favor.  
> Quien quiera puede copiar la guía y modificarla a su gusto para sus trabajos.

Steve experimentaba sentimientos que creía no podían existir o, de hacerlo, debían pertenecer al otro chico, el que alimentaba los recuerdos dulces y amables.  
Ese chico estúpido, ingenuo y tonto.  
Desde la distancia notó que Anthony tenía un aspecto diferente, ahora llevaba una estilizada barba de candado, muy prolija, y se veía más musculoso. Aunque siempre había sido grande. Estaba de pie bajo un roble; alto, bien formado y poderoso. Era un alfa muy apuesto, uno que había sido muy amable con un jovencito seis años atrás. Esa tarde de otoño se habían visto por primera vez allí, en orillas del río, y el recuerdo recorrió la mente de Steve, y experimentó una sanción sensación extraña.

Tony le hacía señas.  
\- Acércate – le dijo.

Su voz profunda y grave evocó los recuerdos. Era extraño que recordará con tanta claridad su voz. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y sonrió al evocar otro recuerdo. Podía escuchar todo el discurso que hizo al verlo. Se preguntó de dónde habían salido tantas palabras.  
Steve devolvió el saludo con su mano y comenzó a caminar hacía el puente de rocas y piedras del lado izquierdo del río.

Tony había sabido, había tenido la certeza de que el vendría. El confiaba en su instinto. Esta primera vez no había querido visitarlo en la mansión Schmidt. No aceptaba verlo en la casa de otro alfa, reconociendo que le había pertenecido. Friday relinchó otra vez mirando a Dodge. Tony sintió que su pulso comenzaba lentamente a acelerarse.

Vio que Steve atravesaba el pequeño puente de piedras ágilmente, a unos veinte metros de distancia, lo observó mientras se aproximaba. Si, estaba bien verse ahí allí por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Tantos años. Si él no habría querido ser tan estúpidamente responsable. Podía haber sido su pareja. Podía haberlo marcado a los quince años. No debería haber esperado.

Ahora el omega estaba acercándose. Tenía los mismos cabellos rubios y sedosos, el aroma más fuerte y embriagante. Llevaba una remera blanca, una campera azul abierta y los pantalones de jean negros. Muchas veces se había preguntado lo que sentiría en ese momento. ¿Lo miraría y reiría ante las fantasías del joven que fue en ese momento? ¿Aún querría tomarlo, marcarlo y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos quedaran aturdidos y anudados?

Cuando lo vio cara a cara olvidó todo eso. Estaba pálido, los ojos azules le parecieron agrandados, las pupilas dilatadas. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo, de apretarle la cara contra su hombro, de acariciarle los suaves cabellos, de decirle todo lo que había acumulado en estos años y de frotar su mejilla contra la de él.

\- Tony.

La voz de Steve era suave y profunda. Tony se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración y soltó el aire. Sonrió al joven. Ahora se sentía maravilloso, todas las preguntas y dudas se habían esfumado. Él era Steve, y le pertenecía. Le pertenecería. Eternamente. Su matrimonió con Schmidt no significaba nada.

Entendía, sabía hace mucho que no debía apresurarse. Steve no tenía idea de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Ni el mismo tenía idea de hasta donde llegaban. Debía tranquilizarse.

\- Hola Steve. Ven conmigo –. Mientras hablaba se acercó y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a bajar de la última roca. Pero vio sorprendido que Steve se retraía. Apoyó la mano en la roca y bajó de un saltito.

\- Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi no te ayudé a bajar porque estaba más lejos y no nos conocíamos. ¿Y ahora, Steve?

\- No soy inútil –. Steve se preguntó de dónde habían salido esas palabras. Se preguntó que hacía allí.

\- Aún tienes los ojos azul cobalto.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, eso. – Se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la mejilla derecha –. No creo que alguien pueda cambiar eso.

\- Estas más alto.

\- Si, crecí después que la mayoría de los omegas, pero ahora soy más alto.

Tony notó algo extraño en su voz.  
\- Si, se te ve hermoso – dijo, y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. Steve no correspondió al gesto y se limitó a mirarlo, como si fuera un fantasma.

Steve ahora deseaba no haber venido al río. Era extraño cuantas sensaciones distintas provocaba en él ese hombre. Tony había cambiado, eso era visible. Todavía parecía un alfa encantador y amable con él, pero tenía la cara más dura. Como si hubiera visto más de lo que un hombre debería ver. Aún tenía las maravillosas arrugas en sus ojos que se ahondaban al sonreír, las cejas espesas que se elevaban un poco y la boca que al reír le daba un aspecto ligeramente atrevido y confiado.  
\- Finalmente volviste a casa – consiguió decir –, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto llevas por aquí?

Tony no podía apartar los ojos de él. Ya no era el muchacho de quince años, ese libro abierto e ingenuo. Este Steve se mostraba inseguro y nervioso, quizás hasta podría decirse que prevenido contra él. Era un misterio para Tony, y lo fascinaba. Estaba mucho más alto, seguramente estaría rondando entre los 1.80 y más musculoso, con un pecho más amplio y cuerpo fuerte, eso no se veía mucho en los de su clase y lo atraía completamente. Aunque Tony continuaba siendo más alto con 1.90 de altura, normal para un alfa. Steve ya no tenía los ángulos duros de un muchacho, sino la esbeltez de un omega. Pero lo que le atrajo ahora, como seis años atrás, era su rostro. La pureza de sus rasgos, la inocencia de… Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que él le había hecho una pregunta y que en lugar de contestar lo miraba como un tonto embobado. Lo mismo que seis años atrás.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy en casa? Solo dos días. Ven y siéntate, Steve.

Steve se alisó por un momento la remera, y su nerviosismo ahora se volvió evidente.  
\- Yo… no sé, Señor…

\- Aquel muchacho me llamaba Tony. ¿Recuerdas? ¿El hombre no hará lo mismo?

¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba! ¿Y que significaba esa alusión al muchacho y ahora al hombre? Steve quería irse, rápido.  
\- Muy bien, Tony. Creo que debo regresar a casa.

\- Que tontería. Allí tú eres el dueño. ¿Si llegas tarde te mandaran a dormir sin comer?

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.  
\- No, pero probablemente el cuidador intente intimidarme con una de sus miradas.

Tony observó al omega sentarse sobre el pasto. Cruzó las manos sobre las piernas. Sufría solo de mirarlo.

\- ¿Viniste herido? – preguntó Steve

Tony se sentó a su lado y otra vez se sorprendió cuando el omega se movió para distanciarse más.  
\- Si, pero no es la gran cosa. Solo un corte en el pecho.

\- Lo siento. ¿La herida te duele mucho?

\- Ahora no.

\- ¿Permanecerás en casa?

\- Si, ahora que ya finalicé el servició es hora de que cumpla con mi deber como alfa de la familia y tome el lugar de CEO de la empresa.

\- Sin duda tendrás mucho de que ocuparte.

 _“No quiero hablar de estas tonterías”_ , pensó Tony. Estaba frustrado. Deseaba decirle a Steve que quería enlazarse con él. Ahora, hoy mismo.  
En cambio le dijo: - Steve, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace seis años?

Steve inclinó la cabeza y miró a Tony mientras recorría sus recuerdos. Si, ahí estaba, con lo que en ese entonces había sentido, con lo que había experimentado después de que él se marchó. Le había dicho que lo esperaría junto con los otros omegas, en primer lugar. _“Oh, no”_ , pensó. Comenzó a mover la cabeza.  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Tony sonrió e intentó disimular su propia tensión.  
\- Por lo que veo te has convertido en un omega muy bello.

Steve necesitaba cambiar el curso de la conversación.  
\- ¿Su omega se encuentra en la mansión Stark? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tienen hijos?

Las preguntas sobresaltaron al alfa, que arqueó una ceja.  
\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy enlazado?

\- Supuse que así es. Es el alfa de la familia Stark, y necesita un heredero. Ahora tienes más años y eres completamente mayor, y yo… - se interrumpió, tan avergonzado que solo pudo mirar el césped que seguramente mancharía sus pantalones.

\- Era un alfa completamente adulto esa primera tarde, hace seis años, Steve. Por lo que recuerdo, tú mismo lo dijiste, que era mayor.

\- Yo era un niño, un niño tonto y confiado. No sabía nada.

La amargura en la voz de Steve era como algo vivo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Todo eso era a causa de Johann Schmidt? Tony dijo, sinceramente: - Ahora he regresado para hacer lo que debo. Tienes razón. Soy el alfa de la familia Stark. Necesitaré un omega a mi lado. – Sonrió a Steve y toda la ternura que sentía se manifestó en sus ojos -. ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto? ¿Quizá una recomendación?

 _“No”_ , pensó Steve desesperado, él no podía aludir a lo que creía. Oh, no. No podía desearlo, por lo menos no podía desearlo como pareja. Él era un omega usado y sucio y… eso significaría acostarse con él, hacer todas esas cosas repulsivas, que volviesen a castigarlo y que el llorase de dolor e impotencia. Estaba negando con la cabeza. Se levantó bruscamente.  
\- Sí, hay muchos omegas hermosos en la ciudad. Estoy seguro que pronto los conocerá a todos. Ahora, debo marcharme, en serio.

Tony vio temor y repugnancia en los ojos de Steve. Intentó retroceder deprisa, hablando con voz suave: - Steve, no te vayas.

\- No debería estar aquí, solo, contigo.

\- Eso no te preocupo cuando tenías quince años. Tampoco me inquieta a mí. Vamos, quédate, y volvamos a conocernos. – Agregó –: lamenté enterarme de la muerte de Sarah.

Steve lo miró inseguro. Él parecía controlado y tranquilo. Quizá lo había malinterpretado. De Tony solo guardaba recuerdos dulces. Siempre había sido un caballero, pero de todos modos era un alfa, y por lo tanto un ser impredecible, en el que no podía confiar.  
\- Si, eso fue hace mucho. Gracias.

\- Eras muy joven.

 _“Joven y tonto y estúpido.”_  
\- ¿Cómo esta María? ¿Hill y Wanda?

 _“Por lo menos no huyó a la carrera”_ , pensó Tony, y dijo con aire desenvuelto: - María es la misma. Con los rasgos más acentuados pero siempre elegante y fina. Ahora que estoy en casa volverá a estar encima mío para que haga todo con eficacia en la empresa. Igualmente, como seguramente recuerdas, es una mujer muy amable. Me dijo que te mandara saludos. Y con respecto a mis sobrinas, están sanas y creciendo rápido.

\- Excelente – dijo Steve.

 _“¿Y eso es todo?”_ , pensó. Volvió los ojos hacía el agua del río.  
\- Recuerdo que tú y yo éramos amigos. ¿Eso ya no es verdad?

“Amigos”. Ser amigo de un alfa era un pensamiento extraño. Exigía confianza, un sentimiento inconcebible y absurdo en la experiencia de Steve.  
\- No – dijo Steve con sinceridad –, creo que no es verdad.

Eso aturdió a Tony.  
\- ¿Por qué? No tengo dos cabezas y me creen un hombre respetable. – Le dio a sus palabras un toque humorístico y despreocupado, pero la expresión de Steve continuó siendo retraída.

Él no sabía ni podía adivinar que en ese momento el omega lo veía como una amenaza muy real. Veía un alfa alto, de cuerpo musculoso, tan fuerte, que sin esfuerzo podría matarlo, lo intimidaba fácilmente y si lo deseara podría castigarlo. Un alfa que había sido la pareja soñada de un joven durante varios meses, pero probablemente no era más que una fantasía tejida con materiales irreales, y después la madre de Steve había muerto y Joseph se había apoderado de su vida; él había excluido a todos los alfas de su mente, incluido el CEO de Industrias Stark. Una suave brisa movió los cabellos de Tony, agitándolos. Tenía los ojos grandes y bañados en miel, las pestañas largas y espesas. La cara era enérgica, tenía el aura de un alfa nacido para mandar, acostumbrado a que lo obedecieran, dominante, y que no toleraría la desobediencia.  
Steve sintió miedo y frío penetrantes. Tony era un alfa. No merecía confianza. No, no aceptaría su oferta de amistad. Ya no era un jovencito estúpido y crédulo.

\- ¿Steve?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

Un alfa atractivo y encantador, un alfa fuerte, que podía golpearlo hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia. Le ofrecía la mano, una mano fuerte y bronceada, que podía lastimar fácilmente, abofetearlo y marcarlo. Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios secos. Descubrió que lo estaba mirando, y el terror se acentuó. A diferencia de Schmidt, Anthony Stark era un espectáculo impresionante, desde la ajustada camisa blanca a los pantalones de vestir negros y los zapatos lustrados. Y de pronto, lo vio desnudo, lo vio de pie, justo como había visto a Armin, de espaldas a la chimenea, las llamas envolviéndolo en un juego de luces rojas y sombras oscuras.  
Steve contuvo la respiración y se alejó un paso.

\- ¿Por qué no me explicas cual es el problema? – la voz de Tony seguía siendo suave, razonable.

\- ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós!  
Se apartó bruscamente y subió la primer roca que llevaba hacia el puente, sin darse cuenta que la correa de Dodge se le había caído. Su perro siempre atento a él ya estaba cruzando hacía el otro lado. Se sentía estúpido y experimentando un miedo intenso, no quería volver a bajar.

Vio que Tony se ponía lentamente de pie limpiando el pasto de sus pantalones. Se aproximó a él y Steve sintió tanto terror que se quedó paralizado sobre la roca.

Tony no entendía nada. Se sentía irritado, ofendido y confuso. Con movimientos lentos tomó la correa. Vio que Steve clavaba los ojos en su mano mientras él se la acercaba.  
La expresión en los ojos azules lo molestaba, tenía las pupilas grandes y la mirada fija. ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?  
\- Quiero visitarte – dijo, con voz formal -, ¿estarás en casa mañana?

\- ¿Para qué?

Él sonrió mostrando esa expresión perfecta.  
\- Para renovar nuestra amistad. Por la razón que sea, creo que lo que me espera es difícil. Quizás tú me expliques las causas.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué haría?  
\- Esta bien – dijo Steve, y se enojó con la poca educación de su propia voz. Por Dios, Tony no era un monstruo. Era atractivo, alegre, amable, con la sonrisa siempre en sus labios. Ahora era el nuevo alfa de una manada y CEO de su empresa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al propio Steve?

\- Entonces te veré por la tarde, después del almuerzo. Adiós Steve.

Steve lo miró inseguro. Ese alfa no podía hacerle nada para lastimarlo, por lo menos en su casa. Él mismo se encargaría de que Sam estuviera cerca. Asintió y dio media vuelta.

\---  
Tony no se movió, se limitó a mirar a Steve alejarse.  
El primer encuentro no resulto para nada como esperaba. Es más, había sido un fracaso.  
Ese no era el Steve que recordaba. No entendía a este Steve. Pero lo deseaba más que nunca.  
Ese omega estaba destinado a él.


End file.
